Iridesix Club Episode 6
'''Charlotte's Escape '''is the sixth episode in the Iridesix Club series. Plot TBA "This was about a few months ago, back when I attended Cloud Tower." Charlotte started The flashback showed seven witches, consisting of six teenage girls and one eerie yet queen like woman covered in black, giving off an ominous feel towards the other young witches which made them uncomfortable. "There were seven witches who entered the school, causing the other students to be afraid. Genevieve was the eldest - elegant yet deadly. She's the one who usually gets things done." The witch had long wavy green hair, and had mysterious elegance about her. "Azure is the second - arrogant yet intelligent. To me, more like annoying and vain." The second witch had short blue hair, looking serious and kept an arrogant air to her expression. "Rouge, of course you've met her, is the hot head. Anyone who isn't Mom, is automatically irritating to her." The third had a mean and hot-blooded aura around her. "The fourth, Marigold, is pretty ditzy and is obsessed with her looks. Anyone who's more beautiful than her, it doesn't end well." The witch with blonde hair tossed her hair with arrogance. "Our little sister is Mauve, the youngest. She's a quiet one, sadly she doesn't stand up for herself that well." The youngest had long dark purple hair nearly covering her eyes. "And then.....there's me." The former witch we know had a different attire before her current civilian clothes. Her outfit was similar to that of her sisters, only it was dark pink. "What happened then?" Aubrey asked, "What about your mom?" "Let's just say, not everyone at Cloud Tower was thrilled. My mom, well....the Headmistress had kept her guard up on that day." Charlotte added, in which the flashback continued. "Why do we have to attend this pathetic school?" Rouge started, "We were fine just the way we were back at home." "There's a reason why Mother wants us here. Obviously you don't prefer learning and education for your thick skull." Azure replied "As if i'd become a snooty know-it-all like you!" "It's not that bad here, at least most of these witches aren't pretty. Which makes me feel SO much better." Marigold happily, "Ooh! I wonder if we get to meet one of the Red Fountain guys! I heard it's a school full of hotties." "Would you shut up, Marigold." Rouge added "Maybe if you stop being so grumpy, then you might attract a guy." "Like I care about some guy!" "Rouge is right, we can not focus on males at the moment." Azure adds, "Mother forbids it, especially if it interferes with the mission." "It doesn't really hurt to like a guy." Charlotte finally replied, "Why does it interfere with anything?" "Scarlet is soft as ever of course." Azure remarked "I'm not soft, i'm just curious." "Yeah, that's what Azure means, sis." Rouge snarkly agreed "Maybe....we should....you know...get along with the other witches....I mean.....while we're here?" Mauve spoke softly and quietly "Don't be foolish, Mauve. We are here strictly for business." Azure added "Hey, there's nothing wrong with getting to know other students." Charlotte replied "You seriously defending these losers?! Who's side are you on anyway?!" Rouge yelled "I'm on nobody's side! I'm just saying while we are here, we might as well make a few friends." "Witches don't make friends, sis!! We take what we want, what ever we want! Even if that means this stupid tower!" "Enough!" A smooth yet strict voice roared, which stopped the two from arguing even further. The voice came from the eldest sister. "Scarlet, whether you like it or not, Azure and Rouge are right. We are not here to make friends." Genevieve spoke, "Mother chose this place for a reason, it's best to not be attached to anyone. Attachment is a weakness." "Oh, right." Charlotte replied with a disappointed tone. "Rouge," Genevieve said "What?" "Please behave yourself." "Tch. That wasn't my fault!" Rouge shouted, but the green haired witch ignored her. "We then arrived at the Headmistress's office. Of course, I was curious, so I used my magic overhear them." Charlotte continued As her mother entered at the Headmistress' office, the pink haired witch secretly used her magic to overhear their conversation. Within the office, sitting firmly at her desk, was a woman with short brown hair with both light yellow and grey streaks, and clearly showing her age. A rather familiar face to the audience. "I assume you are Queen Mysteria of TBA, correct?" The Headmistress replied "Yes." Mysteria replied, "And you must be Headmistress Darcy. I have heard quite a lot about you." "Yes, well the past is behind me." said Darcy with a serious expression, as she did not like the mention about her past. "You are enrolling all seven of your daughters?" "My daughters are highly intelligent, highly skilled in magic, and are sure to make good roles for your other students at this academy." "Not from what I've heard in the hallway." Darcy replied, "Nonetheless, the seven of them are all accepted." "Thank you." "But, on one condition." "Of course." "Your daughters have better not cause any trouble. Witches are here to learn more about their magic, not to cause a riot. I know dark magic when I sense it, and right now, it's showing it quite clearly." "Hm...." Mysteria chuckled under her breath, "Of course, you of all people should know." "Do not make me regret my decision, I could expel them right now due to your actions. There is one thing that you shouldn't do, is that you don't ever taunt me." "My apologizes." TBA Characters TBA Quotes * Azure: "I'm surprised you even know the word 'pathetic'." * Rouge: "You blabbing your mouth is even more annoying." * Rouge: "Of course, you're the one to say that, Mauve." Trivia Category:Episodes Category:AnimeQueen97